


The Worst Picnic Ever

by RantyFanGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abduction, Angst, Angst and Feels, Heavy Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-28 00:16:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13892187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RantyFanGirl/pseuds/RantyFanGirl
Summary: Castiel decides to surprise his boyfriend Dean with a picnic, but instead they're the ones that find themselves surprised.





	The Worst Picnic Ever

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. This is finished as it stands, but I'm considering adding more, I could be persuaded~

It was a quiet Thursday. Sam and Dean hadn’t had a case for a while, so Cas took advantage of a day with his baby. He planned a picturesque little picnic, at a park not too far from the bunker. He made sandwiches; Dean’s was arguably twice the size of Castiel’s. Of course he had a red and white checkered cloth, one that he picked up when his boyfriend was off on a long road trip. He got it to surprise Dean with a bedroom full of desserts. This was an actual picnic, complete with a large basket, fresh fruit, cheeses, and a six pack. He packed wine as well, but the last time the two of them tried wine, both had hated it. The person at the liquor store assured Cas that this was A “dessert” wine, whatever that was, and most non-wine drinkers would enjoy it. That didn’t stop the angel from filling a cooler with beer. His baby liked what he liked, and it was Castiel’s self-appointed job to keep him happy. While Dean was rummaging around the backseat of the Impala for the phone Cas “accidentally dropped” and kicked under the seat, Cas was setting everything up so it was perfect for Dean. All the food was arranged on plates, there was a fresh cherry pie, one Cas made himself, and a perfect little dish of jelly beans was the centerpiece of the spread. He was sentimental. Everything had jelly beans, because it fit them both so perfectly.

You see, when Castiel first realized he was in love with Dean, when Dean was convinced he loved women, he was so distraught that he spent hours counting a gigantic jar of jellybeans. It turned out to be a contest, which he won, and the prize was the jar. Now the seraph lovingly called his boyfriend Jellybean frequently. It was not a common endearment, but Cas wasn't exactly common. 

‘Found it!’

Dean was holding Castiel’s phone triumphantly in the air and making his way back over from the parking lot. It wasn’t busy at the park, but it was hot out so Cas chose a spot closer to the edge of the woods to set up. It was peaceful, serene… this was domestic tranquility itself, and the only thing missing was on his way back over. Cas smiled from ear to ear and waved at Dean.

When he first fell in love with Dean, the angel thought that it was an impossible situation. That there was no possible way such a perfectly flawed being, full of so much love that he didn’t even realize, would ever look twice at him. But… he did. It was a rocky start, but from the moment the two idiots finally stopped being stubborn and admitted their feelings for each other they were inseparable. There was an unspoken agreement not to work cases together unless Castiel’s intervention was needed. Cas would be too focused on if Dean was okay than what he was supposed to be doing and vice versa. That’s what the angel had assumed at least. It was unspoken, because the two of them never talked about it. At all. Dean had been taking less and less cases recently though, and that pleased Cas. Maybe he was going to do the one thing he never thought that he would. Maybe it was finally time for Dean to retire. Cas could fatten him up with pies and steak, then argue about eating salads the next day for his health. Maybe they could get a house somewhere suburban… with a big fenced-in backyard. They could be friends with the neighbors and maybe… dare Castiel hope… start a family together.

Lost in his own daydreams, Cas didn’t hear the rustling in the trees behind him. He didn’t see the color wash from Dean’s face, the way his boyfriend took off running towards him, gun already out of his pocket. He did hear the anguished way Dean shouted his name and at that Cas turned around, reaching for the angel blade in his trench coat, but it was too late. He was thrown to the ground, his back ruining the picnic he’d so lovingly planned and arranged. His hands were pinned down, one assailant on either side of him while a third lifted the blade from his pocket. Cas could see what Dean wouldn’t have been able to ascertain so quickly.

“Demons!”

What they were established, why they felt the need to ruin Castiel’s perfectly domestic date was still a mystery. He struggled to free his hands. If he had one arm free, he could start smiting these demons and carry on with what was left of their day… but there were too many of them. Why? What did they want? Cas turned his head to check on Dean, but his face was still ashen and he was laying his gun on the ground… not that bullets would have helped against a demon attack, but still. Why would he give up?

“Dean…”

That’s when he felt it, the tip of the angel blade piercing his skin. Not enough to kill him, nor even to really inflict pain, but to get his attention. His head whipped back around to see which demon was running this show and instinctively Cas pressed further against the ground, trying to get away from the blade.

“Babe… get out of here. Now!”

He knew that Dean wouldn’t listen. If the situation were reversed, Castiel wouldn’t listen but if Dean was gone, Cas could probably teleport himself out of here and save one of them.

A slow clap from the woods drew his attention and suddenly the blade was gone, though the demons holding him down didn’t move nor did they loosen their hold on the angel.

‘Castiel. Look at you. Pitiful as always, following around your human boyfriend like a loyal lapdog.’ A pause for a chuckle, and he stepped out of the woods to reveal his face. Cas already knew who he was, by that gratingly self-satisfied and superior voice.

Lucifer.

‘Your weakness makes me sick. So I…’

SNAP.

Honestly, Cas was expecting to be annihilated on a molecular level, or worse, that Dean would have been. But that’s not what happened. Cas opened his eyes to find himself at a clearly abandoned and run-down but otherwise non-descript basement. Was it of a home? It could have been. Dean was nowhere in sight. Cuffs were being attached to either of Castiel’s wrists and before he could even open his mouth to protest, he was being strung up to the rafters.

“Where’s Dean?”

‘Oh, Castiel. Loyal to the end. He’s right where we left him, probably in a panic searching for you. Now, do you want him to find you whole, or should I scatter pieces of you all over the globe? It’ll be a scavenger hunt. I’d enjoy that.’

No. No, no, no, NO. Dean couldn’t go through that. He shouldn’t have to go through any of this.

“What do you want, Lucifer?”

He figured that bargaining wasn’t going to work, but Castiel was running out of options.

‘I just wanted to say goodnight, brother. Tuck you in, give you a little kiss on the lips… does the mortal read you a bedtime story too?’

Lucifer was laughing at his own macabre joke, but Castiel was not amused.

“Are you going to kill me or not?”

Cas pulled against the chains, but he couldn’t break free. It would be impossible.

‘Maybe.’

Just like that, the lights went black, Lucifer and his demons disappearing.

;-----;

It had been days, weeks. It might have even been months. Cas was alone in the basement. Occasionally one of the goons would come down to work Castiel over for no reason he was given other than boredom, then he’d be descended into blackness again. Left alone with his own thoughts, Cas had to wonder. Where was he? Was Dean trying to find him? Had Lucifer at least left Dean alone?

After the second month, Cas broke down. He sunk down, though he couldn’t touch the ground, only the tips of his toes reached. His arms were being held aloft with the chains still, one had been broken the week before. Dean. His blue jellybean-eating, gorgeous human. The man Castiel wanted to spend forever with, and the only reason he didn’t beg for death. As long as Dean was out there, Cas was holding on hope that he could get out of this alive. They could go underground for some time and regroup. Everything would be okay, as long as he had Dean.

Two months stretched into three and three to four. No one came down to check on Castiel, no one came down to torture him. Dean never found him. Maybe Dean had moved on, found someone else… someone who wouldn’t put his life in danger. The thought was agony itself and brought a greater pain than any physical damage could do, but there was a spark of hope in it too. Sure, it felt like the wait of a piano was sitting on Castiel’s chest, but what if it had been Dean? A human wouldn’t have survived this long, alone with no sustenance, no companionship. The only thing Cas could hope was that Lucifer made Dean believe that Castiel was dead… because to think that Dean was feeling as lost and hopeless as Cas was? That he too cried himself to exhaustion every night, missing the warm arms that wrapped around him, bodies fitting together like two puzzle pieces… if that’s how Dean spent every night, then Castiel was better off dead. His baby was strong, but he’d been through so much already. The uncertainty, the pain, the loneliness… if Dean was experiencing any of it, then it was Castiel’s fault. Dean wanted to stay in that morning, but Cas had pushed. If they were safe in the bunker, watching tv, making sundaes out of each other in the kitchen, doing anything, they would be okay. But here was Castiel: stuck with the consequences of wanting to go on a date with his boyfriend, and daring to hope for their future together.

The blackness didn’t let up. Castiel was utterly alone, unable to find the one he loved most. He couldn't even hear Dean's prayers anymore... had he stopped praying, or was Cas too weak to hear them?

It didn't matter anymore.


End file.
